


Sins of the Father

by MoiraiThanatoio



Series: Sins of the Father [1]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #Stacylives, #coulsonlives, Gen, Nobody dies..., Omg!Parent, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraiThanatoio/pseuds/MoiraiThanatoio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Congratulations, you know who Spiderman is… Call that toilet paper rag of a Daily Bugle, I think there’s a reward.”  Tony dropped the file on the table, standing up.  “If we’re done here?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at meshing The Amazing Spider-Man and the Avengers cinematic-verse. Eh... And a lot of traumatizing Tony Stark. Cause movie Richard Parker was a douche and doesn't deserve his smart awesome kid.

“You know, Agent, Pepper is going to eventually stop forgiving these interruptions.” Tony sauntered into the conference room, ignoring the bridge of the helicarrier and pulling the knot of his bowtie undone. “Of course, I… myself… am all forgiveness as you’ve seen fit to pull me away from the tedium of the ballet.”

Coulson smirked. “Took your phone away, did she?”

“Both,” Tony scowled in acknowledgement. “And the tablet.”

“Good for her,” Phil answered. “Light in the audience distracts the dancers… They could be injured.”

Stark’s expression encompassed the full range of ‘really, just fucking really, Agent?’ that was unspoken as he dropped into one of the chairs and immediately swung his legs up to cross them on the table. 

“Well?”

Coulson crossed over to the table and dropped a file on Tony’s lap. “Director Fury agrees with me that you are singularly suited to make contact in this situation.”

“Awww, I feel special,” Tony snarked as he opened the file and pondered the pair of pictures clipped front and center. He ignored the Shield agent as he moved away to a cabinet at the side of the room. 

The direct comparison had clearly come from some sort of surveillance system. The first was of the new suited arrival on the scene – Spiderman. He was looking straight into the camera, arm raised, wrist dropped back. It was impossible to tell from the mask whether he knew the camera was there and was reacting, or was simply proceeding about his arachnid ways. 

The second showed a teenager, messy dark hair and normal features, caught in the middle of rolling his eyes at something off camera. There was nothing immediately noteworthy about the pictures and Stark didn’t both flipping further into the file.

“Congratulations, you know who Spiderman is… Call that toilet paper rag of a Daily Bugle, I think there’s a reward.” Tony dropped the file on the table, standing up. “If we’re done here?”

“We’re not,” Coulson rebutted, moving back, a decanter and a glass in his hands. 

Stark looked at him blankly, the sarcasm draining away as he realized that Agent was well and truly pouring him a scotch. It was entirely possible the world was ending. 

“Sit down, Tony.”

Tony dropped back into the chair at the use of his first name. He automatically reached for the drink, throwing it back in a smooth and familiar movement. Coulson immediately reached out to refill it.

That was exactly when Tony Stark knew this was not fucking good news by any definition of the phrase. 

Coulson set the decanter gently on the table and crossed his hands in front of himself. “Shield has been monitoring the situation with the emergence of the individual known as Spiderman. The city has declined our assistance repeatedly and neither Shield nor the Avengers have been involved in the recent incidents. However, as a favor, Director Fury has taken Dr. Connors into holding and Captain Stacy is receiving care in our medical department.”

“From what we can determine,” Phil continued, “Spiderman was shot by a police officer in the course of preventing Dr. Connor’s biological warfare. Shield conducted a standard genetic panel to determine if Spiderman was individually a biological threat himself. Knowing the focus of Dr. Connor’s research, this was a concern.”

Tony tossed back the second drink and turned back to the file. He flipped past the photos, taking a harder look at the teenager and trying to determine why Shield had dragged him into this. The first parts of the report focused on anecdotal evidence from appearances. Then it moved into the science. 

“That crazy bastard succeeded.”

“In part,” Coulson acknowledged. “Without duplicating whatever trial was involved, we don’t yet know if the results would be replicable.”

Tony flipped past the summary of Spiderman’s genetic advantages. The clear alteration of standard human into something just a shade more. 

And he froze.

“Imagine our surprise,” Coulson finally continued on. “When our computer systems came back with a partial match to the existing database.”

Tony was staring at the page. The genetic markers and the partial match. It was some overly complicated practical joke. It had to be.

“Of course, Director Fury is now convinced that you did, in fact, remove Jarvis from the Shield computer systems. He was expecting you twenty-four hours ago when this first pinged.”

“If Richard Parker wasn’t dead, I would fucking kill him.”

Tony having spoken finally was a good thing, his words were unsurprising. 

Coulson reached out for just a moment, placing his hand on Stark’s shoulder. “I’ll give you a minute.”

As the agent quietly left the room, Tony reached out for the decanter. The words in front of his eyes didn’t blur, didn’t alter…. And they didn’t leave the page.

‘99% probability that Peter Parker is Consultant Stark’s biological child.’


End file.
